Loyalty
by K. S. Briones
Summary: María Hill nunca ha sido conocida por su lealtad hacia los demás. Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).
1. The blame's on me

**¡Hola! Si, esta soy yo, participando en otro reto en lugar de seguir con los fanfics, pero ya me conocen.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son todos de Marvel. Algunos de los diálogos pertecen al Cómic "Civil War #1", así como los sucesos son planteados en el arco de la historia.**

 **Advertencia: Les podrá parecer un poco OoC, pero es porque algunos seguramente están más acostumbrados a la María Hill del MCU, la que presento aquí es una mezcla entre los comics, series y películas.**

* * *

 **Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Seis millas sobre Nueva York.**

Discusión Pre- Arca de Registro de Super Humanos

"Capitán." Dijo María en cuanto vio a Steve entrar a la sala de reuniones.

"Comandante Hill." Devolvió el saludo con un tono frío, sabiendo a que venía la convocatoria.

"Te aviso que 23 de tus amigos están en este minuto reunidos en el edificio Baxter para discutir sobre como los super-tipos van a responder a la gran solución propuesta por el presidente." Le infromó. "¿Crees tú que vayan a apoyarla?"

"No me corresponde a mi juzgar eso."

"Vamos Rogers, no me jodas. Sé que no seremos tan cercanos como tú y Nick, pero soy yo la que está al mando ahora." Le dijo María con un tono cansado. "Respeta mi insignia como mínimo, ¿Quieres?"

"Lo que yo creo es que ustedes estallarán una guerra, y una que no podrán ganar." Le dijo Steve molesto. "Nos dividirán."

"¿Y cuántos crees que podrían estar en contra?"

"Más de los que imaginas."

"¿Alguno poderoso? ¿Alguien con quién no puedas lidiar?" Insistió Hill.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó el Capitán, confundido por las palabras de la actual directora de S.H.I.E.L.D.

"La propuesta será aprobada como ley dentro de poco, y te queremos para convencer todos de hacerlo." Explicó María. "¿Contamos contigo?"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?"

"Te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo mejor para América."

"No." Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. "María, lo que tú me pides es que arreste a gente que arriesga su vida por este país cada día y cada semana."

"No soy yo la que lo ordena, es el mismísimo presidente el que ha mandado redactar la ley."

"¡No me vengas con esos juegos políticos! Los super-héroes necesitan estar por encima de este asunto o Washington comenzará a mostrarse como el verdadero super-villano."

"Y yo que creí que los super-villanos eran tipos con máscara que se rehusaban a obedecer la ley." Dijo, haciendo una seña a los soldados que la acompañaban.

"Por favor, Hill." Dijo el Capitán en cuanto vio que los soldados le apuntaban. "¿Tan bajo estás dispuesta a llegar?"

"¿Y usted, Capitán?"

"¿Por qué haces esto, María?"

"Es mi deber, Capitán." Dijo luego de dar un suspiro cansado. "Y también es el suyo."

"Mi deber es proteger a la gente."

"¿Y no es eso lo que estamos haciendo?"

"No." Respondió simplemente. "Ustedes están atentando en contra de la libertad, y yo no puedo permitir eso."

"Oh, vamos." Dijo con burla. "No me darás otro de tus sermones de moralidad, ¿O si?"

Steve frunció el ceño, "Sabes bien que ni siquiera Fury aprobaría esto."

"Lo sé, es por eso que el ya no está aquí." Respondió secamente. "Resultó ser más noble de lo que todos creían."

"Y yo que pensaba que le eras fiel a él, a S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yo soy fiel a mi misma, Capitán. En estos tiempos, —cosa que tal vez sigas sin entender— no me puedo dar el lujo de ser leal a cualquiera."

* * *

 **Palabras: 513**


	2. Redemption

**Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son todos de Marvel. Algunos de los diálogos pertecen al Cómic "Civil War #1", así como los sucesos son planteados en el arco de la historia.**

* * *

"¿Y estás segura de que eres leal a ti misma?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Maria confundida.

"Esto no parece algo que **TÚ** harías."

"Retírense, soldados." Dijo Hill, con tono firme y esperó a que acataran sus órdenes para seguir hablando, "Esto es algo que tú no entiendes Steve."

"¿Y tú si, María?" Le respondió, "He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para entender todo esto, te están usando María, y una vez que terminen, no sabes que harán contigo."

"Lo sé, pero es lo único que sé hacer bien." Le respondió con melancolía. "Lo único para lo que sirvo." Terminó con una amarga sonrisa.

"Claro que no, eres mejor que esto, que todos ellos."

"No es verdad, tú solo lo dices porque eres el Capitán América, y nadie puede cambiar eso." Le dijo, "Yo sólo soy una agente más, alguien reemplazable, y si no quiero que eso pase, debo hacer lo que me digan."

Steve guardó silencio, y ella siguió diciéndole.

"Tú no sabes que es que te digan que nunca serás suficiente, que no te comparas con alguien más, que simplemente no te quieren aquí." Suspiró. "Debes de entender que puedo despertar un día y ya no tener nada, ya no ser nada, y yo no quiero que eso pase."

"¿Entonces?¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar la libertad de otras personas por asegurarte un trabajo?"

"Es que no es sólo un trabajo." Cortó de pronto. "Es mi vida, y ya es tarde para descubrir quién soy yo fuera de S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yo podría ayudar."

"No, no puedes."

"Al menos déjame intentarlo." Y sonrió débilmente.

"No ent—"

"No me digas que no entiendo, porque sé mejor de lo que crees por lo que estás pasando." Y le posó su mano en el hombro de María. "Antes de que fuera el Capitán América, todos creían que era inútil, y para ser sinceros, yo también lo creía; sólo había una persona que no dudaba de mi, y que siempre me dijo lo especial que era... y tenía razón." Dijo sonriendo.

"Lo que me estás diciendo es que...¿Me vuelva un súper soldado?" Dijo María con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Steve soltara una risita.

"¿Me vas a dejar terminar?" Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, mientras María asentía. "Lo que quiero decir es que yo tuve a alguien que me ayudara a pasar por todo eso, y creo que eso es lo que a ti te falta."

"¿En serio?¿Es que acaso me estás pidiendo una cita?" Dijo levantando ambas cejas. Steve rodó sus ojos.

"No exactamente, sólo te pido que me dejes ayudarte, mostrarte que puedes ser buena en lo que quieras. ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que te guardabas todo, sé que eres fuerte, y sé que no te gusta depender de los demás; si quieres salir de todo esto, lo harás."

"¿Y qué voy a hacer con lo de la Ley de Registro? Se está discutiendo en el gobierno, ¿Qué tal si se aprueba?"

"Eres la directora de S.H.I.E.L.D." Le dijo. "Tu puedes impedirlo."

María suspiró, dejando salir la frustración que sentía, "No sé como Fury puede lidiar con todo esto."

"¿Y porqué no está él aquí?"

"¿No te lo dijo?" Steve negó con la cabeza. "Tomó unas largas vacaciones, y yo estoy pensando seriamente en seguir sus pasos."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo , las necesitas."

* * *

 **Palabras: 559**

 **¡Y eso fue todo! Espero no haya sido una total decepción, pero como que las últimas semanas no han sido lo mejor... Y creo que eso se nota.**

 **Pd. No era mi intención que terminara con tintes románticos, para nada, pero como podrán ver, salió entre amistoso/romántico. Que cada quien lo interprete como quiera.**

 **Unas cosillas:**

 ***María en los comics nunca demuestra lealtad a nadie en particular, por eso puse todo eso.**

 ***Tampoco tenía una muy buena relación con el Capitán, por eso hasta a mi me sorprendió que saliera así.**

 ***De nuevo digo: su personalidad está basada en cómics, series y películas.**

 **Pd 2. ¡Entren al foro de la Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)! Ahí hay pura gente bien chida:3**

 **Y pues... ¡Eso es todo! ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
